Whoop Dee Doo
by tequilame
Summary: SupernaturalAU. Kuroko Tetsuya meninggal dunia. Ogiwara dan Kagami terpaksa harus menculik seorang gadis yang ternyata sangat antik dan cerewet demi memecahkan teka-teki kematian temannya. Serius, mereka sangat menyesal. — Ogiwara, Momoi, Kagami.


**TITLE** : whoop dee doo  
 **GENRE** : friendship/supernatural/humor/hurt-comfort  
 **PAIRING** : belum ada rencana, tapi kalaupun ada ff ini bakalan jadi ff _straight_ (boy/girl) huehehehehe.  
 **NOTES** : hai. ini pertama kalinya bikin mc jadi mungkin masih harus belajar banyak dan ada perbaikan sana sini. hoho. tapi ya gitu deh _don't expect me too much_. kenapa kagami, momoi, dan ogiwara? karena momoi adalah karakter cewek kesayangan dan kayaknya dulu pernah curhat pengen bikin harem!momoi ke **crystallized cherry** kalo gak salah. eh kok akhirnya kesampaian juga wakawaka. kagami sama ogiwara ini sebenernya bukan lahan gue karena _honestly_ memang bukan bias, tapi _i've tried my best_ , karena emang temen kuroko yang paling cocok buat meranin dua tokoh utama ini adalah mereka. kenapa nggak aomine? karena ada rencana tersendiri buat dia tehehe. maaf kalau ooc ya soalnya ff ini emang dibikin agak _crack_. dan maafkeun di bagian akhir-akhir (atau malah di semua part) nanti kalau terlalu adsfagshdjak bikin yang baca masang tampang _wtf ewww_. _im so, so sorry_.  
 **DEDICATION** : **kareshit** , **bethsaida00** , **ohohgaemgyu** , **nwpradita** , **akacrew** (kalian adalah penyebab gue menjadi terlalu _sassy._ ha.)  
 **DISCLAIMER** : knb (c) fujimaki tadatoshi

enjoy?

* * *

 **.**

 **whoop dee doo  
**

chapter 1 **:** so, it's kind of a mess

 **.**

* * *

Ini adalah apa yang terjadi:

Kuroko Tetsuya meninggal dunia.

Kematiannya menjadi sebuah teka-teki tanpa jawaban selama bertahun-tahun. Meskipun pihak kepolisian sudah menetapkan bahwa kematian Kuroko adalah sebuah kasus bunuh diri, dan keluarga sudah menerimanya dengan lapang dada karena terkadang dunia memang kejam, namun kedua sahabatnya ternyata memiliki sebuah pola pikir dan asumsi yang berbeda. Merasa mengenal Kuroko, mereka percaya bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya tidak mungkin melakukan hal serendah itu. Itulah kenapa ketika mereka menemukan sepercik harapan—setelah bertahun-tahun dirundung rasa tidak puas—mereka segera mengambil langkah seribu.

"Kagami, kawan, kau secara teknis sedang menculikku. Dan untuk informasi saja, aku ada kelas anatomi sekitar, uh, duapuluh menit lagi?"

Maksudnya, satu dari kedua sahabatnya segera mengambil langkah seribu dan menyeret paksa sahabat yang lain untuk terlibat.

"Ogiwara, diam," Kagami menggeram, kedua matanya masih tertuju pada jalan di depan matanya dan kedua tangan bergerak lihai di atas setir mobil karena dia masihlah seorang pengemudi yang baik. "Kalau ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat penting, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu duduk di dalam mobil baruku terutama saat kau baru selesai lari pagi dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat lengkap dengan bau badan."

"Bung, kau membekap mulutku menggunakan tangan dan menyeretku dengan paksa ke dalam mobil."

Kagami hanya memberinya jari tengah, lalu sibuk mengaduk-aduk laci kecil yang ada di dekat kemudi; mencari sesuatu. Ogiwara menggeleng-gelengkan kepala takjub, berdecak dan mendorong tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Kagami masih tetap sibuk.

"Lihat," katanya kemudian, Ogiwara melirik malas. "Aku menemukan ini di lemari pakaian Kuroko kemarin saat aku mengunjungi paman dan bibi," dia menambahkan, menggamit selembar kertas—foto—dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah.

Pria berambut oranye di sebelahnya mengangkat satu alis, terlihat bingung, "Ha?" dan mengambil foto tersebut dari tangan Kagami sebelum bertanya penuh selidik. "Tunggu. Kenapa kau menggeledah lemari pakaian Kuroko? Kau tidak diam-diam menderita sindrom aneh atau mungkin, kau tahu, semacam gangguan kejiwaan, 'kan?"

"Ogiwara." Kagami tidak sedang dalam keadaan ingin bercanda saat itu, jadi, dia sengaja menginjak pedal rem dengan kasar dan tiba-tiba. Ogiwara nyaris mencium _dashboard_. "Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius." Dia menimpali, mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk memperlambat ritme jantungnya. Dia memutuskan untuk mengganti topik setelah dia menoleh dan mendapati Kagami tengah melotot dan menggeretakkan giginya. "Oke, oke. Jadi, foto ini adalah _jackpot_?" katanya sambil mengibas-kibaskan foto itu secara kasual di udara.

Kagami sudah kembali fokus menyetir, mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah, tapi itu bukanlah tipikal Kuroko. Maksudku, mengambil gambar secara diam-diam seperti itu, apalagi ini foto seorang perempuan."

"Kurasa puberitas bukanlah suatu konsep baru lagi untukmu, Kagami." Kagami tersedak air liur dan memberi Ogiwara sebuah tatapan tidak percaya. Ogiwara tidak memerhatikannya dan justru malah asyik membolak-balik foto tersebut, seperti mencoba untuk melihatnya dalam berbagai angle dan berusaha menemukan sebuah kejanggalan. Foto itu sendiri adalah foto seorang gadis berseragam SMA yang sama dengan SMA mereka dulu sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman memangku kotak bekalnya. Ogiwara mengerutkan dahinya ketika menyadari kalau sosok gadis dalam foto terlihat begitu familiar. "Ini... Bukankah Momoi Satsuki? Kalau tidak salah dia manajer tim basket SMA kita dulu?"

" _Yeah_ , dan lihat tanggal yang tercetak pada foto itu," telunjuk Kagami mengarah ke daerah dimana tanggal tercetak. Ogiwara memberikan fokus di sana. "Dua hari sebelum Kuroko meninggal dunia."

"Kau benar," Ogiwara menggigit ujung kuku salah satu ibu jarinya, "menurutmu ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian Kuroko?"

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak tahu. Kuroko tidak pernah bilang kalau dia tertarik pada seseorang, seorang gadis selama ini. Apa yang aku coba katakan adalah... dia tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia sedang tertarik pada lawan jenisnya. Bukankah eksistensi foto ini sedikit aneh?"

"Kau mau bilang bahwa Kuroko kemungkinan adalah seorang homo?"

"Ogiwara, aku bersumpah akan membuangmu keluar dari dalam mobil ini kalau saja sekarang kita tidak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang darurat." Suara geraman kembali keluar dari mulut Kagami. Dia mematikan mesin mobil dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, membawa lengan tangan kanan ke wajah untuk menutup matanya.

Ogiwara tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kurasa ini saatnya melakukan diskusi serius dan berhenti bermain-main," ujung-ujung bibirnya terangkat ke atas. Kagami mengangkat lengannya dan menatap Ogiwara dari ujung mata.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak ada kejanggalan dalam foto ini. Semuanya normal, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa foto ini diambil dari balik semak-semak, dan kenyataan lain tentang celana dalam berwarna putih yang terlihat sedikit. Tapi," raut wajah Ogiwara berubah menjadi serius, kedua matanya menajam, "itu bila dilihat dengan mata telanjang dan dari kacamata orang awam."

Hening. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara dan melakukan sebuah gerakan sampai Kagami memutuskan untuk buka mulut. "Apa... Apa yang kaulihat?"

Ogiwara masih belum memberi jawaban dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, melipat kedua tangan di depan dada, dan menghela napas panjang, "Seorang laki-laki, aku masih belum bisa membedakan apakah dia iblis atau arwah penasaran, bertelanjang dada dan tubuhnya dipenuhi tato dengan rambut pirang sebahu, mukanya mengindikasikan kalau dia adalah seorang bajingan. Mungkin itu efek ekspresi yang dia buat, karena di foto itu dia terlihat seperti serigala kelaparan. Sayangnya, itu bukan poin pentingnya," foto diangkat ke depan wajah, mata dipicingkan sedikit. "Dia terlihat seperti akan mengakhiri hidup gadis ini dengan kedua tangan yang dia lilitkan pada leher."

"Sial." Kagami menggumam, menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu memukul pintu mobil dengan agak keras, "Sial. Kuroko, apa hal ini ada hubungannya denganmu? Sial."

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk membuktikannya." Ogiwara menimpali, menempelkan foto yang dia pegang pada dahi Kagami.

Si rambut merah mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Ogiwara bingung. "Ha?"

Salah satu bibir Ogiwara tertendang ke atas. "Kita harus bertemu langsung dengan Momoi Satsuki."

Ada suara decakan sebelum Kagami kembali menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Terdengar seperti rencana."

"Tentu, tentu. Akan kupastikan rencana yang kubuat sangat brilian," dia berkata santai, mengibas-kibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "Sekarang lebih baik kauantar aku pulang karena sebentar lagi kelas anatomi dimulai."

Kagami membiarkan mobilnya melaju. "Pegang kata _brilian_."

* * *

"LEPASKAN AKU. KALIAN MENYEBALKAN. KENAPA KALIAN MENALI KEDUA TANGAN DAN KAKIKU DAN MEMASUKKANKU DENGAN PAKSA KE DALAM MOBIL? INI SEPERTI—ASTAGA—INI—INI SEBUAH PENCULIKAN! YA TUHAN AKU BAHKAN TIDAK SEMPAT MEMBERSIHKAN MASKER WAJAHKU."

Ogiwara dan Kagami yang duduk di kursi depan saling melempar lirikan. Di belakang mereka ada seorang gadis berambut seperti permen kapas, namanya Momoi Satsuki, dan wajahnya berwarna hijau (karena masker wajah yang belum dibersihkan). Dia sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang ada pada kedua pergelangan tangan dan kaki.

Kagami nyaris gila karena hampir setiap sepuluh detik sekali, Momoi menyalak, mengatakan hal-hal yang membuat telinganya terasa terbakar seperti, "kalian pasti dua orang cabul yang merencanakan suatu tindak pelecehan seksual padaku!" dan "ya tuhan kenapa tali-tali ini begitu susah untuk dilepas apa kalian bahkan tahu cara memperlakukan wanita!?" serta "serius, aku yakin ini pasti upaya balas dendam kalian karena aku pernah menolak cinta kalian berdua! pikiran kalian sudah dikuasai setan!" sampai "astaga jangan setel lagu itu, selera musik kalian kuno sekali".

Kagami merasa sakit kepala datang menyerang karena, serius, suara Momoi benar-benar membuat gendang telinganya hampir pecah dan kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut. Di sampingnya ada Ogiwara yang tertawa kikuk, sesekali melihat keluar jendela sambil memijit-mijit pelipis.

Intinya, mereka berdua tengah terjebak dalam situasi yang, boleh dikata, sangat destruktif untuk indera pendengaran dan urat kesabaran mereka.

Ini bukanlah rencana terbaik mereka, benar, tapi setidaknya hal ini berhasil. Biar bagaimana pun ini adalah cara yang tepat untuk dapat berbincang singkat dengan Momoi Satsuki yang sialnya adalah primadona kampus mereka—setelah mendapat tatapan-tatapan penuh intimidasi dari para laki-laki berbadan gorila yang tidak rela jika obyek pemujaan mereka terlibat kontak fisik dengan rakyat jelata sejenis Ogiwara dan Kagami, dan mendapatkan perlakuan dingin dari Momoi berupa suara debam pintu apartemen yang keras di depan muka setiap kali mereka mencoba berbicara baik-baik dengannya—mereka pikir 'menculik' adalah pilihan paling efisien dan efektif sampai Momoi mulai menyalak keras di dalam mobil.

Kagami menyipitkan mata ke arah Ogiwara dan mengeluarkan geram kesal, yang bersangkutan berpura-pura tidak peka karena Ogiwara terkadang bisa menjadi pria brengsek.

Sebuah fakta memang jika Ogiwara dapat merencanakan sesuatu dengan hasil akhir yang tercetak jelas dalam kepala, lebih baik dalam berpikir jika dibandingkan dengan Kagami maupun Kuroko, namun terkadang rencana yang dia buat suka menyimpang dari sirkuit, dan Kagami tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali menyesali kenapa dia mempercayakan hal ini pada Ogiwara pada awalnya. _Brilian_.

"Kurasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyapamu, apa aku salah?" setelah mendapatkan tatapan penuh dengan hasrat untuk membunuh dari Kagami, akhirnya Ogiwara memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang dan berbicara dengan Momoi. "Perkenalkan, aku Ogiwara Shigehiro, seorang mahasiswa kedokteran, dan pria yang sedang menyetir di sampingku ini adalah Kagami Taiga, mahasiswa ekonomi. Meskipun dia memiliki alis yang lucu dan bermuka seperti seorang _gangster_ tapi percayalah padaku, dia ini hanyalah keledai kalau dihadapkan dengan percintaan. Sejujurnya, dia belum pernah berkencan seumur hidupnya dan aku bahkan ragu kalau dia pernah jatuh cinta. Jadi, aku takut tuduhan yang kautujukan padanya tadi hanya sebatas... tuduhan tak berdasar?" Ogiwara mengakhiri celotehnya dengan tawa. Secara teknis, dia sedang menertawakan Kagami. Pengkhianat.

Kagami dan Momoi memberinya tatapan tanpa ekspresi. Lalu, tepat pada sebuah tikungan, Kagami sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatan, dan hal itu membuat kepala Ogiwara terantuk keras pada kaca jendela, sedangkan Momoi terlempar ke samping kiri.

"Oke, oke, aku minta maaf," dia mendesis sambil memegangi kepalanya, sekilas melirik ke arah Kagami yang sedang tertawa sinis, sebelum dia kembali menoleh ke belakang untuk berbicara dengan Momoi dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum satu juta dolar. "Melanjutkan yang tadi, kau pasti sekarang sedang bertanya-tanya kenapa kami menalimu dan memasukkanmu dengan paksa ke dalam mobil di saat kita bahkan belum saling mengucapkan salam, iya, 'kan?"

Momoi yang sudah kembali duduk dengan posisi semula hanya memicingkan kedua matanya, lalu membuang muka dan menggembungkan kedua pipi, menunjukkan sebuah gestur merajuk.

Ogiwara dituntut untuk tetap memiliki lesung pipit. "Tidak apa-apa, aku suka tipe gadis yang keras kepala. Mereka lebih menarik dan menantang untuk ditaklukkan, yang mana menjadi poin plus mereka."

Momoi kembali memutar kepalanya ke arah depan, menghadap Ogiwara, dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Ya Tuhan," dia memulai, "apa kau baru saja merayuku?"

Tampak tidak yakin, Ogiwara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kagami dan direspon dengan sebuah kedikkan pada bahu, dan kembali menatap Momoi dengan bingung, "Um, mungkin?"

"Astaga," Momoi mencibir, memutar bola mata, dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Ogiwara menjedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke kaca mobil. "Caramu merayu seorang gadis kuno dan norak sekali. Aku tidak akan terkejut lagi kalau seandainya status lajang betah menempel pada dahimu."

Kagami tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul klakson mobil dengan liar (peduli setan dengan protes para supir mobil atau bus yang melintas di dekat mereka). Biarkan Ogiwara mencecap pedasnya karma.

Ogiwara membuat catatan mental bahwa mungkin berhadapan dengan wanita, khususnya Momoi, ternyata jauh lebih sulit dari menyelesaikan soal-soal fisika kedokteran atau menghadapi Profesor yang sangat idealis.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan denganku?" gadis berambut merah muda itu bertanya di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah takoyaki. Dia duduk santai di atas kap mobil bagian depan sambil mendongak ke atas, memandangi langit malam yang saat itu dipenuhi dengan bintang.

Benar sekali, setelah memutari kota Tokyo selama hampir satu setengah jam, dan setelah melakukan beberapa pertimbangan—Momoi menyadari kalau jarak apartemen dengan tempat mereka berada sekarang cukup jauh, sehingga tidak mungkin baginya untuk melarikan diri dari dua orang gila yang secara praktik sedang menculiknya. Fakta lain mengatakan bahwa dia tidak membawa uang dan ponsel, menyebabkan dia tidak dapat menghubungi teman maupun polisi dan dia tidak mungkin pulang dengan jalan kaki. Lagipula untuk apa dia repot-repot pulang sendiri atau melaporkan mereka berdua pada polisi kalau ternyata mereka memberikan _bubbletea_ dan takoyaki gratis untuknya? Kebetulan saja Momoi juga belum makan malam—mereka memutuskan untuk berdamai dan bekerjasama.

Ogiwara menyeruput ramen isntan dengan suara keras. "Caramu melepas masker wajah tadi benar-benar mengerikan, aku pikir wajahmu juga akan ikut terangkat ketika masker dilepas," adalah kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Ogiwara, yang kemungkinan bukanlah pembuka terbaik dilihat dari tatapan yang diberikan oleh Momoi dan Kagami, tapi, sungguh, Ogiwara memang tidak bermaksud melucu, "sebenarnya kami berdua ingin membicarakan tentang teman kami."

Momoi menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang. "Sudah kuduga pasti topik obrolannya akan seperti ini. Jadi, temanmu ini adalah salah satu dari pengagum rahasiaku? Maksudku, tipikal mereka yang suka mengagumi diam-diam dan tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung?"

Kagami menghentikan kunyahan pada burgernya dan mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, "Apa-apaan spekulasi konyol yang ada dalam kepalamu itu?"

Momoi menghela napas dengan sangat beralasan, "Tolong, ya, aku ini _primadona_ ," dan menyibakkan rambutnya yang tergerai indah ke belakang.

"Oke, omong-omong," Ogiwara tertawa kecil dan berpikir betapa antiknya gadis yang ada di dekatnya ini. Dia memasukkan ramen ke dalam mulutnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Nama teman kami adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Mungkin kau mengenalnya karena kalian berdua sepertinya pernah satu kelas saat kita masih di SMA."

"Tunggu," Momoi menginterupsi, mengangkat tangan kanan di udara secara dramatis, dan menelan takoyaki dengan susah payah, "maksudmu dulu kita menghadiri SMA yang sama!?"

"Um, ya? Kejutaaan," Ogiwara menimpali monoton, mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara, sebelum memasukkan suapan terakhir ke dalam mulut, lalu melempar cup ramen ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di dekat mereka. "Kurasa ini adalah saatnya kau memperbaiki dirimu dan mulai lebih memerhatikan lingkungan sekitarmu."

"Ada sisa-sisa sayuran di sekitar mulutmu," Momoi menatap Ogiwara secara prihatin karena demi apapun anak laki-laki di hadapannya tidak lebih baik dari anak berumur tujuh tahun yang baru saja selesai makan es krim. Ogiwara tentu saja merespon dengan sebuah cengiran lebar dan secepat kilat mengelap mulutnya dengan lengan _jersey_ yang dia kenakan. Momoi menatap jijik. "Maaf saja kalau aku kurang memerhatikan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku karena aku terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Terima kasih."

Kagami nyaris menelan burger keempatnya tanpa mengunyah. "Inilah kenapa aku benci berurusan dengan wanita. Mereka cerewet sekali."

"Homo."

Ada suara gelas plastik berisi minuman bersoda yang diremas kasar, Kagami menggeram dan melotot ke arah Momoi. Momoi menjulurkan lidahnya karena, _yup_ , dia keren.

"Hei, hei, cukup, kawan-kawan," memutuskan untuk menengahi dua orang yang sedang bersitegang, Ogiwara beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri ke spasi yang memisahkan Kagami dan Momoi. "Topik kita sekarang adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Simpan perdebatan kalian untuk waktu yang lain, oke?"

Kagami melemparkan gelas plastik yang sudah tidak berbentuk secara asal ke dalam tong sampah, tapi lemparannya tidak meleset. "Benar. Kalau ini bukan karena Kuroko, aku tidak akan terjebak dalam situasi ini." Dia mendecih, memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jins pendeknya.

"Hei!" Momoi melancarkan sebuah protes, bersidekap, dan kembali menggembungkan pipinya kesal, "Kalian harusnya bersyukur karena mendapatkan kesempatan langka untuk berbincang-bincang denganku!"

"Astaga," sebuah tepukan pada dahi terdengar, Ogiwara sempat berpikir untuk menabrakkan diri ke pohon yang ada di dekat tanah lapang tempat mereka berada, untungnya dia mengurungkan niat untuk merealisasikannya. "Bisakah kita kembali ke topik? Aku akan bertanya sekali lagi padamu, Momoi. Apa kau mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Momoi menautkan kedua alisnya, menaruh satu kaki di atas kaki yang lain, kulitnya yang seputih porselen terlihat berkilau disepuh cahaya bulan. Dia mengetuk-ketuk kap mobil yang dia duduki dengan jari telunjuknya, tampak seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Hmmm... Kuroko Tetsuya, ya... Uh."

Sambil menunggu Momoi memberikan jawaban, Ogiwara mengambil sebutir takoyaki yang belum dijamah Momoi dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, sedangkan Kagami hanya mengamati dari ujung mata.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu kurang lebih tiga menit untuk menggali memori (serius, Kuroko Tetsuya Kuroko Tetsuya ini benar-benar seperti tidak terekam dalam otak, eksistensinya sangat sulit diingat padahal mereka pernah satu kelas) Momoi menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, mengeluarkan suara kaget, dan membelalakkan mata, "Ya Tuhan," dia menatap Ogiwara dan Kagami secara bergantian, "dia... bukankah dia adalah siswa yang bunuh diri di musim panas saat kelas dua!?" Momoi menggigit satu jari telunjuknya, mengerutkan dahi, dan terlihat panik, "Ya, ya, aku ingat. Dulu kami memang pernah satu kelas waktu di kelas satu dan dia sempat tidak masuk sekolah selama, sepertinya, dua minggu karena kecelakaan di hari upacara penerimaan, ya, 'kan? Tapi, selepas itu aku tidak akrab dengannya. Kami, uh, bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol? Dia punya hawa keberadaan yang tipis sekali, kadang guru dan teman-teman sering dikejutkan dengan cara munculnya yang tiba-tiba."

" _Bingo_ ," Ogiwara menjilati ujung-ujung jarinya, "dia kecelakaan karena mencoba menyelamatkan nenek tua yang hampir tertabrak bus. Untung saat itu ada seseorang yang menolongnya dan segera menelpon ambulans, kalau tidak, dia mungkin sudah meninggal. Oh dan, dia meninggal karena serangan asma. Kuroko sudah mengidap asma semenjak masih kanak-kanak. Secara logika, dia seharusnya sudah akrab dengan yang namanya _inhaler_ maupun bagaimana cara menggunakan alat itu.

"Ditambah lagi, _inhaler_ nya tidak sedang dalam kondisi habis, dan benda itu ditemukan di dekat tubuh Kuroko yang tergeletak tidak bernyawa. Awalnya, kami mengira itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan, karena kemungkinan Kuroko tidak menyadari atau lupa dimana dia menaruh inhalernya juga ada walaupun sangat kecil.

"Namun, ketika polisi menemukan secarik kertas yang terselip di bawah bantal Kuroko, yang mengatakan bahwa jika kami, ayah, dan ibunya menemukan surat itu berarti dia sudah meninggal dan berpesan agar kami tidak perlu bersedih karena dia sendiri yang telah memutuskan untuk melakukannya, kami jadi menyimpulkan bahwa dia memang bunuh diri.

"Yeah, kira-kira seperti itu kronologis ceritanya. Walaupun kami sendiri merasa belum puas, karena mengenal Kuroko, aku yakin dia pasti tidak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan hidupnya." Ogiwara mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kepala yang dia tengadahkan ke langit. Helaan napas terdengar.

Momoi kembali menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, berseru kaget sekali lagi. "Jangan-jangan kalian menginterogasiku karena kalian curiga bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya meninggal bunuh diri karena cintanya ditolak olehku!?" dia menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangan di udara, Ogiwara dan Kagami pikir mengangakan mulut lebar-lebar adalah respon yang paling tepat. "Kalian salah paham! Aku tidak mengenalnya, kalaupun memang dia meninggal karena sebab itu, aku—itu juga bukan salahku, 'kan? Itu kesalahannya sendiri kenapa terlalu depresi!"

Kagami benar-benar kesulitan untuk memahaminya. "Serius, kenapa kau seorang perempuan?"

"Kenapa? Kalau aku laki-laki kau mau mengencaniku, begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menyumpal mulutmu dengan kaus kaki seperti apa yang sering aku lakukan pada Ogiwara kalau dia mulai berbicara tentang hal-hal konyol dan tidak bermutu."

Momoi memberi Kagami tatapan penuh hina.

"Hei," Ogiwara tidak terima, satu ujung bibirnya berkedut, menegakkan tubuhnya, dia menepuk-nepuk bahu kedua orang yang lain, "jangan beberkan kebiasaan burukku, Kagami. Dan kalian berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil."

Kagami dan Momoi saling berpandangan sebelum kemudian keduanya membuang muka dan mendengus kesal. Sebagai seseorang yang berpikir paling dewasa di antara mereka bertiga, Ogiwara mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjedukkan kepala ke kap mobil.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak mengenalnya, Momoi?" dia memastikan sekali lagi.

Momoi memutar bola mata, "Kan sudah aku bilang tadi, kami bahkan tidak pernah mengobrol," dia menyematkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga sebelum menyipitkan mata, "aku justru heran, kenapa kalian berpikir aku tahu sesuatu hanya karena aku pernah satu kelas dengannya? Bukankah sebagai temannya kalian seharusnya lebih tahu tentang dia?"

Ogiwara terdiam dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Di latar belakang ada suara gerutuan Momoi yang mengeluh tentang bagaimana dia seharusnya tidak menghabiskan malam bersama dua orang aneh yang menyeretnya ke dalam masalah konyol yang dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali tentang hal itu. Tersadar dari dunianya, Ogiwara tertawa kecil dan menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Kurasa kau benar. Dan maaf karena telah membawamu keluar malam-malam begini."

"Kalian menculikku," Momoi mengeluarkan helaan napas itu lagi. "Seharusnya kalian minta maaf sejak tadi," dan melompat turun dari atas kap mobil. "Baiklah, karena urusan kita bertiga sudah selesai, sekarang cepat kalian antarkan aku pulang. Aku butuh tidur, kalian tahu. Orang-orang pasti tidak akan suka melihatku tampil berantakan saat datang ke kampus besok pagi hanya karena kurang tidur. Jangan kecewakan mereka, oke?"

"Oke," Ogiwara memberikan senyum sales terbaiknya karena dia sudah terlalu lelah menghadapi keantikan Momoi. "Kenyamanan dan kepuasan Anda adalah prioritas kami. Oleh karena itu, kami pasti akan mengantarkan Anda pulang dengan selamat."

"Bagus," timpal si rambut merah muda cepat dan dia tersenyum dengan sangat _manis,_ menepuk-nepuk bahu Ogiwara. "Sudah sepantasnya kalian memperlakukan aku seperti Tuan Putri." Tambahnya ketika dia berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kagami menatap Ogiwara penuh protes, "Oi, Ogiwara, apa kau serius? Ini soal Kuroko—"

Yang bersangkutan sama sekali tidak menoleh, "Sudahlah, Kagami, Momoi memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin ini juga adalah saatnya bagi kita untuk menerima alasan kenapa Kuroko meninggal."

"Apa yang—"

"Kagami."

Dengan tali kesabaran yang sudah hampir putus, Kagami meraih kerah baju Ogiwara, menatap tajam dan menggeretakkan gigi. "Apa maksudmu barusan? Kita sudah sejauh ini!"

Ogiwara sama sekali tidak melawan, bahkan membiarkan pria di depannya mencengkeram kerah baju miliknya makin erat. Dia meringis. "...Gadis ini gila. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa menghadapinya lebih lama lagi. Lagipula, apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"

"Kaupikir sudah berapa kali aku berpikir untuk meledakkan kepalaku sendiri dan mempertimbangkan memotong-motong tubuh seseorang menjadi delapan bagian gara-gara dia? Setidaknya kita harus mendapatkan sesuatu untuk membayar semua penderitaan ini!"

Suara batuk. "Bung, kita punya limit. Dan, serius, aku sekarang kesulitan bernapas."

Kagami masih memberinya tatapan geram dan malah makin mengeratkan cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah baju Ogiwara, namun memutuskan untuk melepaskan dan mendorongnya kasar ke belakang tepat ketika Momoi berseru keras dari dalam mobil. "Halo? _Spadaaaa_? Tuan-tuan, apa kalian lupa ada seorang Tuan Putri yang sedang menunggu untuk segera kalian antarkan pulang? Aku yakin kalian masih jauh dari kategori usia rawan pikun."

Ogiwara menimpali di sela-sela batuknya, tersenyum dengan sangat berwibawa dan membungkukkan badan, mengimitasi salah satu tokoh pelayan di film animasi yang sering ditonton oleh adiknya, "Apapun yang menjadi kehendakmu, _Tuan Putri_."

Kagami memilih untuk tidak membanting pintu mobil sekuat tenaga.

* * *

"Aku baru kali ini jalan-jalan di malam hari," Momoi berkata kemudian, kedua matanya berbinar senang saat melihat pemandangan kota Tokyo yang tersaji di sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang. Lampu-lampu yang bersinar terang di sepanjang jalan dan gedung-gedung tinggi membuat mereka seperti melewati lautan kunang-kunang. "Sayang sekali aku harus menikmati indahnya malam untuk yang pertama kali dengan kalian berdua, kuharap ini bukan akhir dunia." Gadis bermabut merah muda itu bermonolog menghadap ke arah rembulan dan mengeluarkan suara isakan palsu.

Ogiwara yang duduk di depan hanya tertawa mendengarnya, satu tangan dia gunakan untuk mengacak rambut dengan sedikit frustasi. Respon Kagami adalah diam seribu bahasa karena dia sudah terlalu kelelahan menghadapi tingkah Momoi yang sejak tadi berhasil membuat rahangnya mengeras.

Momoi mengerjapkan manik merah mudanya beberapa kali ketika dia menangkap sesuatu yang menarik atensinya di luar sana. "Hei, kalian tahu itu stan apa? Yang ada di sana, yang sedang dikerumuni banyak orang."

Ogiwara melongokkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk Momoi, matanya sedikit menyipit. Di pinggir jalan di depan sebuah mulut gang ada stan bernuansa merah yang sedang diputari oleh manusia. "Oh," katanya sebelum kembali menghadap depan dan tersenyum, "itu stan Ramalan Tarot. Sudah berdiri di sana sejak aku masih SMP. Banyak orang bilang kalau ramalannya sangat tepat dan tidak pernah meleset. Katanya peramal yang ada di situ adalah seorang anak laki-laki seusia kita."

Momoi masih menatap lekat-lekat keluar jendela. Bibirnya perlahan-lahan membentuk sebuah kurva bahagia dan matanya bersinar seperti anak kecil. "Aku mau ke sana. Aku mau diramal!"

Kagami yang mendengarnya memutuskan dengan jawaban tegas, "Tidak."

Kurva bibir Momoi langsung melengkung ke atas. "Apa?"

"Aku bilang tidak, apa kau tuli? Tujuan kita sekarang adalah apartemenmu. Kau tidak punya pilihan selain diam dan menurut atau kami tidak akan mengantarmu sama sekali."

Momoi mulai merengek, tapi Kagami tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap menyetir, membelokkan mobil ke jalanan yang lebih gelap dan sepi. Ogiwara dituntut untuk menjadi penjaga bayi di sini.

"Momoi, masih ada lain waktu—" dia memutuskan untuk tidak meneruskan kata-katanya ketika merasakan aura membunuh dari kursi supir. "Maksudku, tidak ada lain waktu. Lagipula, kita cuma menumpang Kagami di sini. Jadi, kita harus menghormati keputusan yang dia buat, oke?"

Momoi masih merengek hanya saja sekarang mulai menendang-nendang kursi Kagami. "Seorang perempuan bukanlah seorang perempuan kalau belum mencoba hal seperti itu!"

Ogiwara sedikit bingung, "Um, tapi kau seorang perempuan?"

"Mereka pasti akan berpikir aku ketinggalan jaman karena belum pernah mendatangi stan ramalan seumur hidupku dan ini semua adalah salah kalian berdua!"

"...Aku pikir kita baru saja kenal."

"Pokoknya aku mau ke stan ramalan!"

Kagami kehilangan kesabaran dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadapi Momoi. "Aku bersumpah akan—"

"KAU AKAN MENABRAK ORANG KALAU TIDAK MENGEREM SEKARANG JUGA."

"Apa?"

Ketika Kagami dan Ogiwara mumutar tubuh mereka kembali ke depan, di luar sana ada sesosok manusia, sepertinya laki-laki dilihat dari tingginya yang hampir sama dengan Kagami, mengenakan jaket berwarna hitam dan kepalanya ditutupi _hoodie_ , tengah melintas di depan mobil mereka. Dia terbelalak kaget dan terlihat sama syoknya dengan mereka. Ogiwara, Kagami, dan Momoi dituntut untuk menjadi vokalis kelompok musik beraliran metalika.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Saat Kagami mengerem, mobil berdecit dan berhenti bergerak. Dahi Ogiwara terantuk _dashboard_ , Momoi tersungkur jatuh ke bawah, sedangkan Kagami harus puas mencium kaca mobil. Orang yang tadi melintas tidak terlihat sama sekali, kemungkinan tergeletak di jalan.

Hening. Baik Ogiwara maupun Kagami sibuk mengatur nafas. Wajah mereka pucat pasi dan debar jantung mereka terdengar begitu keras. Di belakang ada Momoi yang tengah terhuyung-huyung kembali untuk duduk, lalu meringkuk di pojokan dengan kedua tangan yang dia gunakan untuk memegangi sisi-sisi kepala.

"Astaga. _Ya Tuhan_. Jangan bilang kita baru saja membunuh seseorang."

Ogiwara terengah-engah, "Momoi, tenangkan dirimu dan jangan seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan."

"Aku tidak mau masuk penjara," Momoi mulai terisak dan dia benar-benar terlihat kacau, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. "Lihat apa yang kalian perbuat!? Polisi pasti berpikir kalau aku adalah kawanan kalian juga dan mereka akan membawaku pergi untuk diinterogasi di dalam ruang yang sempit dengan pencahayaan minim dan beraroma kaus kaki!"

"Apa?" Kagami kembali merasa kesal. "Ini salahmu karena tidak bisa diam!"

"Aku bersumpah tidak akan menikahi orang seperti kalian di masa depan, karena hidupku pasti akan sial sampai anak-cucu!"

Kagami pikir mengumpat dengan Bahasa Inggris adalah keputusan paling tepat saat ini. " _What the fuck_."

"Ini pasti karma karena kalian tidak mau mengantarku ke stan ramalan itu!"

Kagami sudah siap menyalak lagi ketika Ogiwara menginterupsi, "Hentikan, kalian semua," katanya kemudian menghela napas frustasi. "Ini bukanlah waktunya untuk berdebat. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mengecek keadaannya dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit kalau-kalau dia terluka parah."

Kata-kata Ogiwara membuat Momoi dan Kagami diam. Dia baru saja akan membuka pintu mobil saat laki-laki tadi berdiri dengan sempoyongan dari arah bawah. Wajahnya terlihat marah bercampur dengan frustasi dan ada goresan lelah di sekitar matanya yang ditandai dengan lingkaran hitam cukup tebal, mengabaikan fakta bahwa warna kulit laki-laki itu memang agak gelap.

Ketiganya terpaku di tempat tanpa ada yang berani menggerakkan seujung jari pun. Laki-laki tadi tampak menggeram dan menyerukan kata-kata seperti, "bangsat", "brengsek", dan sejenisnya sebelum menendang bagian depan mobil, mengacungkan jari tengah, lalu berjalan sempoyongan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Ada kesunyian setelah mereka bertiga saling melemparkan lirikan.

"Dia tidak mati," Momoi buka suara.

Ogiwara menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, menutup kedua mata dengan salah satu lengan, dan tertawa lepas. "Aku belum pernah merasa selega ini selama hidupku."

Kagami ikut tertawa dan menangkupkan satu tangan ke wajah, "Aku akan mengabaikan jari tengah yang diberikan oleh orang itu padaku sebagai wujud dari rasa syukur."

Suara tawa dan helaan napas lega memenuhi mobil selama beberapa detik.

Momoi harus merusak momen, "Kalian pikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pergi ke stan ramalan?"

Dan dijawab dengan tegas oleh keduanya, "Tidak."

* * *

Momoi turun dari mobil mengenakan wajah paling kusut yang pernah dia miliki. Bibirnya mengerucut dan kedua alisnya tertaut. Sedangkan Ogiwara dan Kagami sepertinya tidak terlalu memedulikan hal itu dan malah melambai bahagia dari dalam mobil dengan senyum satu juta dolar.

"Semoga mimpi indah, _Tuan Putri_!" seru Ogiwara ceria ketika Momoi berbalik dan menjejakkan kedua kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal seperti anak berumur sepuluh tahun yang bonekanya baru saja diambil oleh temannya, lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen.

Kagami menginjak gas setelah mereka memastikan Momoi benar-benar sudah berada di dalam apartemennya dan memutar mobil, membiarkan kuda besi itu membawa mereka pulang. Radio dihidupkan dan volume agak dikurangi. Mereka melaju santai melewati jalanan kota.

"Jadi," Kagami memulai percakapan, dia masih fokus ke jalanan. "Pada akhirnya kita tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun mengenai Kuroko."

"Yeah," si rambut oranye merespon singkat, mengeluarkan foto Momoi yang diambil oleh Kuroko dari dalam saku celana. "Pada akhirnya kita tidak beranjak ke mana pun dan tetap berjalan di tempat."

"Entah kenapa aku masih yakin bahwa gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan kematian Kuroko."

"Siapa yang tahu," Ogiwara menimpali, mengangkat bahu, dan meletakkan foto itu di atas _dashboard_. "Tapi tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihat sosok yang ada di foto menempel pada Momoi atau pun berada di dekatnya. Antara Kuroko sudah menyelesaikan kasus gadis ini diam-diam sebelum meninggal atau dia menghilang secara sendirinya."

"Atau makhluk itu adalah penyebab kematian Kuroko."

"Entahlah," Ogiwara menggigit ibu jarinya saat dia bersandar ke kaca jendela, "selama ini aku belum pernah melihat arwah Kuroko setelah dia meninggal dunia. Banyak orang bilang kalau arwah seseorang yang sudah mati tidak pernah menampakkan diri lagi di dunia, berarti dia sudah tenang di sana," dia terlihat menimang-nimang sesuatu untuk dikatakan. "Mungkin—Mungkin memang Kuroko memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan bunuh diri."

"Ogiwara."

Ogiwara menempelkan dahinya ke kaca jendela ketika Kagami menampahkan kecepatan laju mobilnya. "Aku tidak tahu Kagami. Aku tidak tahu alasan kenapa Kuroko mengakhiri hidupnya."

Kagami benci sekali jika Ogiwara sedang dalam keadaan seperti ini, rasanya dia ingin membenturkan kepala sahabatnya ini ke permukan tembok berkali-kali agar dia kembali menemukan dirinya. Hanya decihan yang terdengar.

Ogiwara menatap sayu toko-toko yang mereka lewati di sepanjang jalan menuju rumah. "Yang aku tahu, seseorang memutuskan untuk bunuh diri karena situasi. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali untuk mati. Mereka pikir dunia memusuhinya."

* * *

Seorang pria berjaket hitam tampak meringkuk di sudut kamar, menutupi kedua telinga dengan telapak tangan, dan bergumam. "Brengsek. Sial. Berisik sekali. Berisik. Kalian berisik. BERISIK."

 _"_ — _long aku.."_  
 _"Tolong. Tolong kami.."_  
 _"Hahahahahahihihihi."_  
 _"Tolong selamatkan_ _—"_

"Sial. Sial. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku sudah tidak tahan."

 _"_ — _mukan tanganku.."_  
 _"Tolong. Tolong.."_  
 _"Toloooooooong..."_  
 _"Selamatkan_ — _"_

* * *

Kagami kembali berdecih, tangan memegang setir makin erat. Ogiwara tersenyum sendu. "Terkadang dunia memang tidak adil, 'kan, Bung?"

* * *

Seorang wanita paruh baya tampak tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu kamar dan berlutut di depan laki-laki berjaket hitam, wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Da—Daiki? Penyakitmu kambuh lagi? Kau mendengar suara-suara itu lagi? Ayah! Ayah tolong ambilkan obat penenang milik Daiki—"

 _"_ — _long kami. Tolong.."_  
 _"Daiki..."_  
 _"Toloooong... Tolong kami.."_

Laki-laki itu tidak merespon dan terus melafalkan kalimatnya seperti mantra, "Aku tidak tahan. Aku tidak tahan. Pergi. Pergi kalian. Pergi."

 _"Tolong. Tolong.."_  
 _"Toloooooooong..."_  
 _"_ — _aiki_ — _"_

* * *

"Kadang, mereka berpikir bahwa mungkin kebahagiaan bisa mereka dapatkan setelah mereka mengakhiri hidupnya."

* * *

 _"_ — _long aku.."_  
 _"Tolong, Daiki.."_  
 _"Daiki_ — _"_  
 _"_ — _kau_ — _"_

"Brengsek. Pergi sana. Pergi. Berisik. Kalian berisik!"

"Daiki, tenanglah, Nak. Tenangkan dirimu! Ayah, Ayah cepat!"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, Bu. Aku sudah tidak tahan. Aku sudah tidak tahan—"

 _"Tolong. Tolong kami.."_  
 _"Hahahahahahihihihi."_  
 _"Tolong selamatkan_ — _"_  
 _"Kau bisa mendengarku, 'kan?"_

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN."

* * *

Ada tiga buah kartu tarot yang memperlihatkan punggungnya. Ketika tangan berbalut perban membuka kartu yang di tengah, sesuai permintaan pengunjung, yang muncul adalah salah satu dari kartu _Major Arcana_ :

 **DEATH**


End file.
